1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant supporting structure and, more particularly, pertains to a plant watering and feeding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant watering and feeding devices are well known in the prior art. A first category includes large scale irrigation systems for crops, trees and the like. The trickle irrigation method or drip irrigation is well known and used for such applications. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,571, which issued to J. C. Goodricke on June 27, 1972, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,840, which issued to W. La Scala et al on Sept. 23, 1980.
A second category relates to watering and feeding devices basically adapted for single plants or small groupings thereof. Unlike the above trickle irrigation systems, these devices are not provided with complex and continuous water supply conduits. The devices of this second category to which the present invention belongs are basically aimed at individuals who have small gardens, potted plants or the like and at greenhouse growers. Most known devices in this category comprise the following basic elements: a hollow stake which is planted in the ground and which can withhold and distribute water and fertilizers; and various means for temporarily fixing the plants to the stakes, straps being used therefor in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,468, which issued to S. Eliot on Oct. 15, 1957, and 3,471,968, which issued to L. R. Letz on Oct. 14, 1969. The latter discloses a telescopic stake which is held in a desired position by Tee-shaped screws around which the plant can be twisted and therefore be supported thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,774, which issued to R. G. Delbuguet on Oct. 10, 1967, also discloses a gravity flow feeding device which further comprises a screw for adjusting the flow of the fed fluid. In Delbuguet, the vertical hollow tube is adapted with holes for receiving horizontal rods and ribbons which are used for securing the plant thereto. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,706, which issued to R. Muza et al on May 24, 1988, the plant watering and feeding stake is provided with longitudinal grooves in which snap-on plastic straps are mounted for supporting the plant, whereby the straps can move upwardly along the stake with the plant as it grows thus eliminating the need of repositioning the plastic strap supports as the plant grows.
Basically, all of the above plant watering and feeding support devices are intended for supporting and feeding the plant from one of the sides thereof. In the case of heavy or spread out plants, the support provided by such devices is impractical and sometimes useless. Moreover, water and fertilizer are fed to the roots of the plants on only one side area thereof.
Furthermore, the above devices are not designed for easily accommodating different plant sizes, meaning not only different heights but also different breadths.